


It Takes Practice

by amelia_petkova



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen, Humor, Olympics, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitomi watches the Winter Olympics non-stop and Van thinks anybody who doesn’t die during it should win a medal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Escaflowne or the Olympics.
> 
> Sort of a companion to [No Gold Medal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/483907), which I wrote during the last Summer Olympics. The inspiration for this ficlet can be boiled down to two things: 1) I will never tire of writing “fish-out-of-water” Van silliness, and 2) I think Hitomi would totally be a sports fanatic whenever she had the chance. Possibly contains some OOC but I was having too much fun to care.

“Yes! Take _that_ , Norway! Who’s an expert on winter now?” Hitomi cheered as it was announced that Japan’s female athlete had just taken a silver medal spot and bumped Norway’s athlete down to bronze. 

“What _was_ that?” Van demanded. 

“The skeleton race.”

“And all of your countries actually approved this?” He had stared at Hitomi’s television in fascinated horror as they watched one person after another fling themselves onto a tiny piece of scrap metal and go sliding headfirst down an icy tube. That’s it, Hitomi would _never again_ be allowed to complain about “how dangerous” it was to jump off of a building before his wings were completely unfurled.

“Yeah, isn’t it great?”

“They should have broken their necks by now!”

“Don’t worry, they practice a lot.”

“That’s even worse,” he argued. “It means that these people are insane enough to do it more than once!”

“You’re overreacting. Remember when we were watching the pair figure skating? You were sure that their faces were going to get sliced open by the skates but that didn’t happen, either.” 

“I still say it’s stupid to swing somebody around when their shoe has a blade on it just a few inches from your face.” 

“And yet nobody pulled a Dilandau.” Hitomi perked up as the image on the television changed to a person in a sleek suit and skis perched at the top of a disturbingly steep hill. “Ooh, ski jumping! You’ll like this.”

As they watched the athlete flung himself straight into the air attached to only a pair of sticks and absolutely no wings, Van doubted that he and Hitomi thought of the word “enjoy” in the same way.


End file.
